


A Semi-Precious Helix - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/11152">A Semi-Precious Helix</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Semi-Precious Helix - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the result of re-reading the classic _Time Considered as a Helix of Semi-Precious Stones_ , the 1970 Hugo Winner by Samuel R. Delany. Amazing what you can come up with while lounging around in a bathtub. Many thanks to my wonderful beta, jakrar, as always.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[A Semi-Precious Helix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11152)**


End file.
